Energy Emergency
by JK rulez
Summary: Danny and Sam get partnered up for a major midterm project. But as they work on it, Danny’s powers suddenly begin to act erratic and unpredictable. What is the cause of it and how bad can it possibly get? DS Another Announcement!
1. Project Set

Summary: Danny and Sam get partnered up for a major midterm project. But as they work on it, Danny's powers suddenly begin to act erratic and unpredictable. What is the cause of it and how bad can it possibly get?

_Hey, guys! Man, it's been pretty uneventful lately. I had actually planned on working on a Kim Possible fic entitled "Mayday," for those who didn't know. But after posting Chapter 1, not one single person reviewed. After letting it sit for a week, I chose to nix it and try something different. So it's back to Danny Phantom, and I think I've got a pretty good one planned for you all here._

_This story is based off the Disney sequel "Stitch has a Glitch." I remember a LONG time ago, someone asked me to make a fic based off it, but I hadn't seen it yet. It was on TV last week, and from there, an idea struck me like gold. I plan to make it as it would appear in Danny Phantom's world, and we'll see how good I do._

_Let's get into it! Here's Chapter 1! I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Energy Emergency**

**Chapter One: Project Set**

"I have an announcement to make, class," Mr. Lancer addressed his fourth period sophomore English class late one morning.

The class sat in their seats at attention, though not exactly excited to her what the out-of-shape teacher had to say.

"I am assigning midterms for all of you, with the topic being, and I quote, 'What Type of Love We Find Inspirational'."

In response to this, a majority of his class groaned. There were whines of, "Come on, that's lame," "Who wants to do a report on something like that?" and "Why do we have to do something so dumb?"

As for the proclaimed "geeks" of Casper High School, who went by Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson, they weren't exactly thrilled either.

Tucker grumbled, "Sounds like mushy garbage to me."

Danny responded, "I hear you, Tuck."

Sam sighed, "What's the point of doing a project based on love? _Some_ people at this school don't have a clue about love."

Danny smiled and replied, "Got that right," obviously not catching the hint.

Now having just about enough of the noise, Lancer shouted, "_The Fall of the House of Usher,_ folks! Settle down! As we enter what is considered the Romanticism Period in American Literature, it is vital for this class to develop a better understanding of the subject! And also, the board recommended it."

Ignoring the eye-rollers throughout the room, Lancer then went on as he passed out papers to them, "It will be due two weeks from Friday, and the criteria on the paper I am passing out must be met. Please note that this midterm will count for twenty percent of your marking period grade, so I advise you to not take this lightly."

Several students cried out in dismay at hearing this.

Lancer continued as though he had not heard them, "This will also be a partner project. I have recently hand-picked the partners, and will therefore read them aloud."

This wasn't good news to those who were already thinking of options, so all they could do was wait and hope for, as they called it, "the luck of the draw."

Two by two, Lancer read off the names. Some looked happy, while some looked mad.

The latter of which belonged to Casper High's techno-geek, following Mr. Lancer's calling of, "Tucker Foley and Star Moon."

Tucker had groaned and let his face fall flat against his desk at hearing this.

After a few more turns, Lancer then spoke, "Daniel Fenton…and Samantha Manson."

Danny and Sam both gasped. Several students snickered. Tucker picked his head up and started wiggling his eyebrows at the two of them.

As this went on, Danny and Sam said in unison, "Aw, man…" Then they let their heads fall flat against their desks as well.

* * *

_(He's a Phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)_

_**Young Danny Phantom, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged**_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_**When he first woke up, he realized  
He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear and fly  
He was much more unique than the other guys**_

_**And it was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you**_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_**Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's** (whisper) Danny Phantom

* * *

_

"I don't understand," Tucker said, looking confused as he and his two best friends sat at lunch later that day, "Why are the two of you so down about being paired up?"

Sam retorted, "Uh, hello? You've seen what happens when Danny and I get paired up for some assignment or project."

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"_Danny, that's too much!" a slightly younger Sam exclaimed as Danny began to pour a few drops of red liquid into a beaker._

_Danny quickly replied, "Stop pressuring me!"_

"_Just give me that test tube; you're doing it wrong," Sam said as she tried to take the tube from him._

"_I got it!" Danny snapped as he pulled back._

"_Gimme it!"_

_The two of them kept jerking back and forth, struggling for possession of the test tube, until they both knocked over a bottle of green liquid. It smashed on the floor, and greenish smoke began to permeate through the room._

_The students instantly scrambled out of the room, coughing several times as they avoided the smoke._

**_End Flashback:

* * *

_**

Sam folded her arms and said, "It took a week for them to decontaminate the room."

Danny quickly snapped, "Hey, that only happened because you were being bossy."

"No, that only happened because _you_ were being careless."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"GUYS!" Tucker shouted, looking really annoyed at this, "This is not a time to be forcing blame on something that happened back in eighth grade."

Danny said with a scowl, "It wasn't just eighth grade, Tucker. Stuff like that happens every time we're paired up."

"Well, maybe, since there aren't any dangerous chemicals involved, you guys can cooperate this time."

"Maybe," Danny responded as he took a quick look through the paper that Lancer had given them, "What exactly does this paper have to be based on?"

Sam responded, "We can use references from any literary works, or even our own experiences, if we have any."

Tucker smirked and said, "Well, you guys have had plenty of those."

The two of them scowled furiously at Tucker, who quickly began shoveling pudding into his mouth as fast as he could.

"Well," Danny said, turning to Sam, "He's right about one thing. We should try to cooperate a little on this, or it's an F for both of us."

Sam sighed and nodded, "You're right. Think we should meet at your place after school to start?"

Danny nodded, "My place. Good idea."

Sam smiled and resumed eating her salad, neither her nor Tucker noticing Danny's eyes suddenly flash completely green and his head suddenly jerk. And just as soon as it happened, Danny's eyes and head went back to normal.

Danny held his head for a second and couldn't help but think, _That was strange…_

_There goes Chapter 1! This chapter might have been a little weak and short, but I think it starts things off well. It will pick up as time goes on; I promise that._

_Anyway, big project on the way for Danny and Sam! We'll soon find out if they can forget their previous partner project debacles and get themselves a good grade. And just so everyone knows, this fic takes place some time after "Phantom Prophecy," but it is not meant to be a sequel._

_Catch ya'll later! R/R! And if I don't update between now and Thursday, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!_


	2. Distracting and Deviant

_What's up, guys? Hey, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I wasn't really motivated enough. I was going to do it Sunday night, but after the Giants meltdown against the Titans, I wasn't near in the mood. Then the site was being stupid last night, so I couldn't do it then. Finally got it now, though. And thanks for the reviews!_

_Here's Chapter 2! I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Energy Emergency**

**Chapter Two: Distracting and Deviant **

That afternoon, after school got out, Danny and Sam met at Fenton Works to get a head-start on their midterm project. Tucker had been forced to head to Star's house to work on theirs, at the expense of losing his teeth if he didn't.

Danny and Sam sat in the living room, trying to think of a literary work to use references from for their paper.

Not long after they began, Danny rang out, "How about we do something from 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

Sam quickly shook it off, "Too superficial. I bet at least half the class is going to use that old love tale. If we want Mr. Lancer to commend us enough that we get a good grade, we'll have to be original."

Danny sighed, "Original. How are we going to get something original?"

"We just have to think of something a bit more…present-day. Something that hasn't been used a billion times before."

Just then, Danny felt a bluish mist come out of his mouth, causing his body temperature to drop slightly. He gasped at seeing this.

No more than two seconds later, the two of them heard a huge crash as two figures burst through the wall. One of them had light blue skin, a goofy hat, and overalls. The other one had blonde hair, oddly shaped eyes, and what looked like striped pajamas.

Danny said, "The Box Ghost and Klemper?"

"Never!" The Box Ghost shouted, currently facing Klemper, "As I have told you many times before, I shall not be your friend!"

Klemper whined, "Pwease?"

Danny and Sam both groaned, with Danny saying, "If ghosts are going to interrupt, can they at least be someone higher up on the food chain?"

With that, a glowing ring quickly formed at his waist, and split into two rings, with one going up and the other going down. As they passed through Danny's body, his white-and-red shirt and jeans became a black-and-white jumpsuit. Gloves appeared on his hands, boots replaces his sneakers, his eyes changed from blue to green, his hair changed from black to white, and a D logo with a P on the inside appeared on his chest.

Now as Danny Phantom, he calmly blasted the two whining ghosts with a single ghost ray. The ray approached them, but then suddenly passed right through them. They hadn't gone intangible.

Both Danny and Sam looked puzzled at this. A few seconds later, the Box Ghost and Klemper both flickered a few times, and then faded out of sight.

Danny asked his Goth friend, "Am I missing something here?"

Just then, from behind them, a glowing green rope suddenly flew out, grabbing hold of Danny by his foot. Sam gasped and Danny yelled as he was pulled out through the open window.

Danny was dragged further and further upward into the afternoon sky, where he spotted a large ghost with a high-tech black-and-silver battlesuit, green hair, and a belt with the letter S on it.

"Skulker," Danny growled.

Skulker grinned nastily, "I am glad to see my new holograms worked like a charm."

"You better enjoy it," Danny snarled, "It's the last thing you're ever going to be happy about."

With that, Danny fired a ghost ray out of his finger and the rope snapped in two, leaving him free.

Skulker immediately began to yell out in anger as he fired multiple missiles at his teen foe. However, Danny skillfully began dodging the shots, all the while looking to retaliate against the hunter ghost.

During a brief cease fire was Danny's moment to strike, and he knew it. He quickly fired a large ball of energy at Skulker. He quickly flew downwards and it passed over him, but Danny rapidly charged at Skulker and delivered a massive kick to Skulker's chest…only to see his foot hit what felt like concrete and bounce off.

Skulker looked completely unharmed while Danny's foot throbbed in pain. He then laughed sinisterly and asked, "You like it? Triple-reinforced steel. It would take a team of rhinos to break through this armor."

He then rammed Danny hard with his body, knocking Danny for a loop.

Danny looked up and spotted Skulker firing twin blasters at him. He quickly dodged the attack and fired a ghost ray at him, aiming for his head, but it missed to the right by inches.

Skulker then taunted him, "Out of practice, ghost boy?"

This was partly true. There hadn't been a lot of ghost activity since the massive invasion nearly a month ago that had pushed Danny to the limit, save for Undergrowth's invasion, but Danny didn't think he had lost his touch.

He then growled as his hands began to glow blue, "I'm thinking it's time for you to chill out!" At this, large pointed pieces of ice shot out of his hands towards Skulker.

Skulker clearly had not been expecting this as he was struck numerous times by the ice.

Danny smirked. Frequent practicing with Frostbite had helped him with his new ice powers since he had obtained them.

Seeing that Skulker had been fazed by the icy assault, Danny shot towards Skulker like a bullet and fired a ball of energy straight at Skulker's head. It hit dead-on and Skulker was knocked down and into a tree trunk, where he slid down.

Danny smiled as he flew down towards him.

Sam, who had been watching the commotion from down on the ground, ran towards Danny with a Fenton Thermos in her hand.

"Danny, catch!" she cried as she threw the thermos up to him.

Danny held up one hand to catch it, but suddenly his eyes glowed completely green and his head jerked just like during lunch, and he suddenly fired ghost rays out of both hands. One hit a bush and made a huge hole in it, and the other ray hit Dash Baxter as he walked down a street, burning most of his hair to a crisp.

Sam looked puzzled as she called out, "Danny, what's wrong with you?"

As for the thermos she had thrown, it flew down towards Skulker, who caught it with a smile and flew up to Danny, saying sinisterly, "Allow me."

While Danny still looked out of his mind, Skulker opened the thermos and proceeded to suck Danny inside!

"Danny!" Sam shouted in dismay.

Danny screamed loudly as he was sucked inside the swirling vortex and into the thermos.

Skulker laughed and said, "That was surprisingly convenient."

But from behind him, a bright pink blast suddenly struck him, knocking him down to the ground and forcing him to drop the thermos on the way down.

Up above him, a figure sporting s red-and-black suit with a visor over the face and riding on a red-and-black board. This was Amity Park's human teen ghost huntress, Valerie Gray.

"Valerie!" Sam cried.

"Just one second, Sam!" Valerie called down to her as she brought out a Fenton Thermos of her own. She had never gotten the one Vlad Plasmius had sent her to work, so Danny had lent one to her shortly after his ghostly secret had been revealed.

With Skulker down on the ground, Valerie opened the cap of her thermos and sucked the screaming hunter inside.

She then shut the thermos as her suit disappeared, revealing her regular human face and clothes to Sam.

Sam asked her, "How did you know to come here?"

Valerie responded, "I spotted a blast of ectoplasmic energy firing through the air. I figured Danny might need a bit of help."

"Well," Sam said as she picked up the thermos that had Danny trapped inside, "He does now."

"So," Valerie said with a smile, "Word around school is you guys got paired up for Lancer's midterm project."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Word's right." But then she smiled, "Another word around school is you got paired up with Nathan."

Valerie's smile disappeared in the blink of an eye as she grumbled, "Uh-huh."

"Valerie!" a nerdy voice suddenly rang out.

"Oh, man!" Valerie cried as she spotted the green sweatshirt and huge orange afro of Nathan running towards her with flowers in his hand.

Sam chuckled as Valerie turned around and immediately ran away from Nathan, who cried after her, "Please come back! If we get a good grade, you might be tempted to accompany me to Senior Prom!"

As they both disappeared from Sam's sight, she heard Nathan yell, "It's only two and a half years away, Valerie! Two and a half years!!"

Sam laughed and shook her head.

Right then, she heard Danny's muffled voice come through the thermos, "Um, Sam, hello? I'm still stuck in here!"

Sam sighed, "Relax. We'll get you out of here."

But as they headed back to Fenton Works, she thought to herself, _What was going on with Danny when I threw him the thermos? It's like he wasn't himself for a moment._

She tried not to think about it that much, but the thought stayed in her mind as she walked, with Danny inside the thermos contained in her hands.

_That's all for now! At the moment, I'm having a bit of trouble with the plotline and how I'm going to make this work. If anyone has ideas, I'd like to hear them._

_Just so you all know, Valerie does show up a few times in this fic, but her role isn't quite as major as in "Phantom Prophecy." Anyway, stay tuned for more! Chapter 3 is coming soon!_


	3. Announcement!

_Everyone, JK rulez has returned after a very, very, VERY…very, very…long absence. The fact that I have been gone for so long is nobody's fault except my own._

_Well, unfortunately, I am finding myself unable to continue with this story. I take no joy in announcing this. This isn't something that I like to do; I always feel really cheated when a story I like suddenly stops for a really long time. Just the fact that Danny Phantom stopped with episodes for so long and is now done has pretty much left me feeling dry towards the show. That's just a fact of life; shows come and go. The fact of the matter is, I'm just not as connected to the show that I need to be anymore. Endless apologies to all who were expecting something brilliant out of me._

_But my career with Danny Phantom is not completely over. As soon as I feel like it, I will write a fanfic that will likely be called "Upside Down!" There is no set date when I will begin on this, or even if I do begin on this. We'll all have to wait and see. I'm a senior in high school now, so it's not the calmest time for me._

_As for "Energy Emergency," I have a proposition for all of you. Back in early 2005, when I first started writing, I encountered the discontinued fanfic "Fading Beyond Love's Reach," by Kagome51. She generously accepted my offer to continue the story in my own way. I figure now is the time for me to pass on the privilege. Anyone who would like to continue with this story, please send me a message ASAP. I'll give the privilege to the first person that sends a message. Details will come in a response._

_I will then update again with the new author of this fanfic, and I'm sure it will be wonderful. Probably better than I could've written it. ;) See ya!_


	4. End

_Wow, two updates in two days. How I remember a time where that didn't seem uncommon to me. Funny how it is, isn't it?_

_Anyway, since FernClaw was the first to send me a message and offer to take control of "Energy Emergency," I have gladly offered her permission. My sincerest apologies to everyone else who wanted to take this story under your wing, but I guess that you snooze, you lose…Probably not the best time for a joke._

_Well, my work on "Energy Emergency" is pretty much done now. Again, I don't want to leave this story behind, but I do feel that I am leaving it in more capable hands than my own at this time. In November of 2006, maybe I could've done well with this. But it is January of 2008 now, and times have changed. For FernClaw, good luck to you. I'm sure you will do a wonderful job with this story._

_So I guess that's it. Hopefully, I will put together a new Danny Phantom fanfic at a later date. We'll see where life takes me. For now at least, JK rulez is signing off!_


End file.
